This Is Our Song
by Tigrou19
Summary: Traduction - OS - Les premières notes d'Hot Blooded retentirent. Hey ! , dit Seeley, le visage radieux, en augmentant le volume. C'est notre chanson ! Le cœur d'Hannah rata un battement. Ils n'avaient pas de chanson, eux.


**Auteur :** The Last Letter

**Traductrice :** Tigrou19

**Titre :** This Is Our Song (« C'est notre chanson »)

**Lien vers la fic originale :** s/6531107/1/This_Is_Our_Song

**Série :** Bones

**Disclaimer :** Bones appartient dans son intégralité à Hart Hanson. Quant à l'histoire, elle est la propriété de l'auteur original, The Last Letter, qui a gentiment accepté ma proposition de traduction. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec cette traduction.

**Résumé : **Les premières notes d'Hot Blooded retentirent. « Hey ! », dit Seeley, le visage radieux, en augmentant le volume. « C'est notre chanson ! » Le cœur d'Hannah rata un battement. Ils n'avaient pas de chanson, eux.

**Note : **Je voulais me lancer dans une fanfiction Bones, mais je n'avais aucune idée… Alors je suis allée faire un tour dans la section anglophone et j'ai trouvé ce OS, que j'ai voulu vous faire partager. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant que moi !

Bonne lecture !

x

* * *

_**xXx This Is Our Song xXx**_

* * *

x

Hannah était détendue. Elle se reposait dans son siège, le soleil éclairant son visage. Elle pouvait entendre le pied de son petit ami taper de façon absente au son de la radio alors qu'il conduisait. Aucun des deux ne savait où ils allaient, mais ils roulaient. C'était une grande aventure, seulement pour eux deux. Elle tripota les lunettes de soleil sur sa tête. Les lunettes de soleil que Brennan lui avait données.

_« Ces lunettes sont vraiment sexy… »_, pensa-t-elle, en se regardant fixement dans le rétroviseur.

Elle regarda par la fenêtre. A cet instant, ils avaient laissé toute idée impliquant Brennan derrière eux. Il n'y avait rien qui aurait pu déclencher quoique ce fut. Ils avaient quitté la ville, et voyageaient via des routes à peine goudronnées. Totalement libérés de Brennan. Hannah se relaxa encore plus à cette pensée. Bien qu'elles fussent « amies », elle se sentait un peu menacée par cette femme. Elle ressentait une menace parce qu'elle savait que Seeley ressentait plus de choses quand il regardait Brennan que quand il la regardait elle.

_« Oublie ça. »_, siffla-t-elle pour elle-même.

Seeley _l_'aimait. Seeley voulait être avec _elle._ Fin de l'histoire. C'était tout ce qu'il y avait à dire. Brennan n'intervenait que de manière professionnelle, à présent, ou était sur le point de le faire. Parce que Seeley l'aimait. Parce qu'elle aimait Seeley de tout son cœur.

Elle se concentra sur la radio, jouant doucement. Elle ne connaissait pas la chanson, mais c'était agréable parce qu'elle se terminait. Ensuite vint une chanson qu'elle connaissait parfaitement bien. _Hot-Blooded_.

« Hey ! », s'écria Seeley. Elle le fixa intensément alors qu'il augmentait le volume. « C'est notre chanson ! »

Ces quatre mots ruinèrent cette chanson à ses yeux pour toujours, et son cœur fut jeté au centre de la Terre. Seeley et elle n'avaient pas de chanson. Et il n'y avait qu'une seule autre personne avec qui il aurait pu en avoir une. Hannah se sentit physiquement malade.

Seeley ne remarqua pas. Le volume était élevé, faisant résonner la voiture, et il hurlait avec toute la force de ses poumons. Le sourire sur son visage alors qu'il chantait les paroles qu'il connaissait parfaitement… Hannah en aurait presque pleuré. Elle n'avait plu vu un sourire aussi vrai sur son visage depuis la dernière visite de Parker.

Emplie de colère, elle éteignit violemment la radio, écrasant le bouton.

Seeley se tourna vers elle, alerté.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Et il s'inquiétait, vraiment, mais Hannah ne savait pas si c'était dû à sa réaction ou à la perte de la musique.

« Je n'aime pas cette chanson. », grogna Hannah. Elle croisa ses bras et ses jambes et se pressa contre la portière autant que possible.

« C'est une bonne chanson. »

Booth fronçait les sourcils. Personne ne détestait à ce point une chanson.

« Et bien je ne l'aime pas. »

Seeley ralentit et se stationna sur le côté de la route.

« Es-tu certaine que c'est tout ? »

« NON ! Non, ce n'est pas tout ! », hurla Hannah, se surprenant elle-même. « C'est ta stupide partenaire ! »

Elle ressentait un étrange frisson malsain en qualifiant Temperance Brennan de stupide.

« Qu'est-ce que Bones vient faire là-dedans ? »

« Et ce stupide surnom ! », souffla Hannah. « Tu n'as même pas de surnom pour moi. »

Seeley ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit.

« Et cette chanson ? J'adorais _Hot-Blooded_. Je l'adorais vraiment ! Mais : « c'est notre chanson » ? Seeley, nous n'avons pas de chanson ! », s'exclama Hannah, bougeant ses bras sauvagement, autant que l'espace confiné le lui permettrait.

« Hannah, c'est juste une chanson. »

« D'habitude. », accorda Hannah. « Mais pas avec toi. Avec toi, tout a un sens. Avec toi et elle, chaque mot sortant de vos bouches cache une blague que seuls vous deux connaissez. Je suis fatiguée de me sentir comme était la troisième roue du carrosse quand je suis avec mon petit-ami. Je suis fatiguée de passer après ta partenaire ! »

« Je n'en avais aucune idée… », murmura Seeley.

« Oh si, tu le savais ! », claqua Hannah, s'en prenant à lui à nouveau. « Tu n'es pas idiot, Seeley, et tu sais que moi non plus. Tu devais savoir que je pourrais toujours voir que tu l'as aimée _;_ que quand elle sourit, tu ne peux t'empêcher de la regarder. Quand elle parle, tu ne l'interrompes pas, à moins d'en venir au moment « chamailleries » de la conversation, parce que vous deux êtes trop parfaits pour vous disputer. Tu devrais savoir toutes les conversations que j'entends quand je suis près de ses collègues de travail – »

« Qu'est-ce que les fouines ont dit ? »

Il y avait une tonalité menaçante dans sa voix.

_« Si les fouines ont quelque chose à voir avec cet éclat, que dieu leur vienne en aide. »,_ ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser Booth.

« Rien. Ils ont juste confirmé ce que je savais déjà. », brailla Hannah. « Ils ne l'auraient pas dit devant moi, mais je ne suis pas sourde. Je pouvais entendre le « je ne sais pas ce qu'elle fait ici » et le « je ne peux pas croire que Booth ait ramené la fille ici ». J'ai compris _;_ tu es amoureux d'elle. »

Des larmes se formèrent dans les yeux d'Hannah.

« Tu l'aimes comme tu ne m'aimeras jamais. »

« Hannah. »

Booth s'étendit pour toucher son bras mais elle recula.

« Je t'aime toi, ne te considère pas comme une fille de substitution. »

« Je suis une fille de substitution. Ne crois pas que je ne connais pas l'histoire _;_ tu avoues ton amour, et elle te rejette, avant que vous n'alliez aux bouts du monde. J'étais simplement un exutoire pour toi. Tu tentais de l'oublier, tu essayais de ne pas t'inquiéter pour elle, tu essayais de ne pas l'aimer. Tu essayais tellement fort que tu as réussi à te persuader que tu m'aimes. Et peut-être que c'est le cas, un peu, à un certain stade. Mais je ne suis pas elle. Tu ne pourras jamais m'aimer comme tu l'aimes. »

Hannah murmura doucement, tellement doucement que Booth le manqua presque : « Comme elle est amoureuse de toi. »

« Bones ne m'aime pas. », ne put s'empêcher de s'exprimer Booth.

« Si. », lui sourit tristement Hannah. « J'été stupide de craquer pour toi de cette façon. J'aurais dû voir qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre. J'aurais dû le savoir. »

« Il n'y avait rien à savoir. », clama Booth.

« Arrête simplement ce jeu. »

Les yeux d'Hannah irradièrent de colère pendant un instant.

« Je n'ai pas ma place ici. Je le sais, tu le sais. Nous devrions simplement l'accepter tous les deux. Tu l'aimes, elle t'aime. Je n'aurais jamais dû essayer de me mettre entre vous deux.

« Es-tu en train de rompre avec moi ? », demanda Seeley.

« Il n'y a pas d'autre chose que je puisse faire. Je suis désolée de t'aimer. Je suis désolée que tu aies essayé si fort que ceci fonctionne. Surtout, je suis désolée de vous avoir retardé encore plus tous les deux. »

Hannah soupira lourdement.

« Ramène moi simplement, Seeley. Je récupèrerai mes affaires et m'en irai. »

« Où ça ? », questionna-t-il tout en redémarrant, cependant.

« Loin. Comme je l'ai dit, ma place n'est pas ici. Mon ancien job me manque. Peut-être qu'il reste une place pour moi là-bas. »

« Je ne veux pas que tu partes. »

« C'est parce que tu es ce genre d'homme. »

Hannah le regarda avec des yeux admiratifs.

« C'est mieux pour toi et moi. Et elle. »

Le trajet du retour fut silencieux, Booth repensant à tout ce qu'elle avait dit. Au final, il devait avouer qu'elle avait raison. Il avait toujours été, et serait toujours, amoureux de Bones. Quand elle l'avait fui, il l'avait fuie – directement vers Hannah. La définition d'un exutoire.

Ensemble, ils remontèrent à son appartement. Il s'assit à la table de la cuisine alors qu'elle faisait ses bagages. Tout rentra parfaitement dans les sacs qu'elle avait amenés avec elle. Quand elle eut terminé, elle se tint devant lui.

« Je suis désolé » fut tout ce qu'il put dire. Et il l'était. Booth était véritablement désolé de lui avoir fait traverser la moitié du globe pour une relation ratée. Il se sentait comme s'il l'avait déçue. Il n'aimait pas ce sentiment.

« C'était bien le temps que ça a duré, mais je sais aussi quand laisser aller. »

Hannah se baissa et l'embrassa sur le front. Elle plaça les lunettes de soleil de Brennan en face de lui.

« Rends-les-lui. »

Hannah se tourna pour partir, mais la voix de Booth l'arrêta.

« Pourquoi as-tu pris les lunettes ? »

Elle lui fit face une dernière fois.

« Je pensais que ça me ferait plus ressembler à elle. De cette façon, tu m'aurais aimée plus. »

Elle prit un sac sur chaque épaules et descendit jusqu'au taxi qu'il attendait.

Le chauffeur mit ses sacs dans le coffre. Il l'aida à s'installer à l'arrière du taxi, avant de prendre place au volant. Elle lui donna l'adresse de l'hôtel où elle resterait.

« Est-ce que cela vous dérange si j'écoute la radio ? », demanda-t-il.

Oui, ça la dérangeait. Elle voulait du silence.

« Pas du tout. »

Les premières notes de _Hot-Blooded_ retentirent.

x

* * *

Samedi 11 Août - 14 h 05


End file.
